


I'm Gonna Sing My Song

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Eggsy loves to play Christmas music. If only the timing were more appropriate.





	I'm Gonna Sing My Song

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 24: You keep playing Christmas music, and it’s driving me nuts, please play something else

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading. He would normally spend his leisure reading hours in the sitting room, only using his bed for sleeping or… other, more adventurous activities. He had recently started to make an exception, as Eggsy had been listening to one album over and over again.

Feeling a little peckish, Harry put his book on the side table, and went out of the bedroom. Going down the staircase, he could hear Eggsy singing in the sitting room. He stood in the doorway, and watched as his fiancé danced around the room.

“What a bright time, it’s the right time, to rock the night away, Jingle Bell time, it’s a swell ti- Harry!” He bounced over to where the taller man as standing, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Are you finally finished with your book? I’ve missed you down here.”

“Not quite, my love. I just came down to find some biscuits.” He turned to the kitchen, Eggsy following him close behind.

“You know, I’d almost think you were avoiding me. But then I remember the enthusiastic welcome I got when I came through the door earlier, so I at least know you’re not upset with me. Is it the singing?”

“It’s not the singing. You know I think you have an absolutely lovely singing voice, my dear.”

“So what is it then?”

Harry sighed. “It’s the music. I could really do with a different album. Or genre, really.”

“What? It’s a lovely song, Harry.”

“I’m not disagreeing; I’m just asking you to play something else.”

“Give me a good reason, and I might consider it.” Eggsy raised his eyebrows, as if to challenge the other man.

Harry just stared at the blond, as if the answer was the obvious thing in the world.

“Well?”

“It’s July, Eggsy.” Ok, maybe it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The younger man rocked back on his heels, feigning innocence. “Yes? So?”

“Eggsy…”

“I know… but they’re nice songs, Harry. And one can never really enjoy them in the winter, because you hear them everywhere. All. The. Time.” Eggsy spun around, walking out of the dining room. “Fine. Just let me get through the rest of the album, then I’ll change it. Promise.”

Harry grabbed a couple of biscuits, and went back to his book.

An hour later the Christmas album was finally over, and he enjoyed the blessed silence that followed. Right until there was a heavy bass, that he could feel vibrating through the bed. What came next was an hour of what Eggsy called ‘Dubstep’, played at full volume. Harry turned, picked up a pillow, held it in front of his mouth, and groaned in frustration.

\------

Harry and Eggsy were walking through a Christmas market after leaving the Kingsman shop earlier than usual, doing some last minute shopping for Daisy and Michelle. They looked at some baubles, browsed through old records, and grabbed some mulled wine. They were only missing a necklace for Daisy, and were looking at a stall with holiday themed liquors, when Eggsy rolled his eyes, and groaned a little.

“Everything all right, my dear? Was it the gingerbread schnaps?” Harry squeezed his hand, and checked to see if his partner was feeling ill.

“Yeah, fine. It’s just the music. It’s so freaking annoying.”

Harry hadn’t even noticed the music before. He stayed quiet for a moment, and looked around, looking for a speaker. He found one on top of the stall the were frequenting. It was _Jingle Bell Rock_.

“I mean, honestly? How can people listen to this all day? I’m telling you, if I had to work at a Christmas market all day, I’d turn crazy in a couple of hours.” He turned to face Harry, who had been oddly quiet on the subject. “Harry, why are you laughing?”

“It’s nothing, my love.” He kissed Eggsy’s temple, and pulled him away from the stall, and on towards a jeweller he had seen earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through all this, I very much hope you liked what I did here.
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
